


Take 2

by AwkwardBurrito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, filming au, hxh deleted scenes, i think, kinda Crack but not really, me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBurrito/pseuds/AwkwardBurrito
Summary: "Stop flirting and start working!"(In which HxH is a TV series and filming it is a much bigger mess than the canon events.)





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should update my other fics but I'm having another writer's block for fuck's sake. I decided to write something fun so I'm still writing in a way, because I can't go on like this ugh. (And it's Camp NaNoWriMo aaaahhhhhh!)  
> Reminders:  
> 1\. Scenes will be random.  
> 2\. Let's assume that Killua and Gon are 14 y.o. playing the role of 12 y.o. kids :D  
> 3\. English is not my first language.  
> 4\. This is self-indulgent :D  
> 5\. Lastly, have fun!

“I’m Killua,” the silver haired boy said as he run alongside the boy with awful green clothing and spiky black hair. _Kinda cute, though._

 

“I’m Gon,” he responded cheerfully, eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. _Gon, huh?_

 

Silence descended between them after that short introduction before Gon spoke up.

 

“Hey, Killua,” Gon called out.

 

“Yeah?” he answered, not bothering to glance at the other boy.

 

“When do you think is our kissing scene in this series?”

 

“Wha- ”

 

The boy’s question caught Killua off guard, heat instantly creeping his neck. As he turned his head to look at Gon, he didn’t notice a rather large rock below him.

 

He tripped and fell, face first.

 

“Cut!” he heard the director shouted. “Killua! What happened? Are you okay?”

 

The boy in question pick himself of off the ground. He stood up and pointed a finger at Gon, who’s trying- and desperately failing- to smother his laughter on his hand. “It’s his fault!”

 

“What? I didn’t do anything!” the _pest_ defensively said.

 

“Shut up, Gon! You’re no better. We can hear every word through the microphone. Stop flirting and start working!” the director said as they facepalmed. _Goodness, this kids_.

 

Killua looked at Gon. The latter winked at him as he made his way towards him. He mentally groaned. _This is gonna be the best filming ever,_ he thought sarcastically.

 

"Take 2!"


	2. Gon, you are light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row!

He’s a coward. A fucking coward. He couldn’t face the Chimera Ant and now, Kite’s dead. He left him in the forest to die.

 

Worse, he knocked Gon out so he could run away with him.

 

Killua stared at Gon’s sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful_ , he thought, which further added to the guilt and grief he’s feeling. _He’ll hate me once he woke up._

 

_I’m still no better than before._

 

Killua stared at nothingness, complimenting the empty feeling on his chest.

 

“Killua?”

 

A voice called out. It’s Gon.

 

Killua refused to look at his face.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thank you? Out of all things, Killua wasn’t expecting that. Then, Gon continued speaking, which shocked Killua more.

 

“Because of me Kite’s dead- ”

 

“Kite is alive!”

 

At that, Killua finally stared at Gon’s eyes. He’s smiling. He’s as radiant as ever. He’s beautiful.

 

_Gon, you are light. Sometimes you shine so brightly I must look away. But even so, is it okay if I stay by your side?_

 

Killua thought, as he supported his weight on his hand, the other reaching to cup Gon’s face. He felt the boy stiffen but he continued to lean in.

 

_Because I want to. I want us to be together all the time._

 

Killua closed his eyes, and before darkness enveloped his sight, he saw Gon closed his.

 

Then, he kissed him. Softly, chase, genuine.

 

“Cut!” A loud shrieked made Killua aware of the ten other people in the room. He hastily pulled away. Gon just…looks so shock. A dumb expression on his face.

 

“What the hell was that, Killua?!”

 

He faced the director and shouted defensively, “I got carried away! The moment was so romantic…the dialogues! The writer’s the one to blame!”

 

“Excuse me?!” the writier exclaimed.

 

“Stop pointing fingers, kid!” said the director. Killua groaned.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! My ship is canon!” Bisky excitedly announced, literally bouncing from happiness. _What is she even doing here?_

 

“I will shoot you with a canon if you don’t stop! There’s no canon ship here! What are you doing here?! You’re not in this scene!”

 

“My sixth sense told me that something’s gonna happen. And I was right! Hah!”

 

“Shut up! Gon, say something!” he looked at the boy only to see him staring at him. A blush on his face, eyes wide, lips parted.

 

“I–an–you- ” Gon started, he turned even redder.

 

“Killua, I think you broke him.”

 

“Shut up!” he doesn’t even know who said it. He got up from the bed and made his way to the nearest restroom. And there, he saw his normally pale face…so so red. He groaned. _Why am I so stupid?_

 

Back in the room, the director rubbed their forehead. “Okay let’s take a break. Someone wake Gon.”

 

_For fuck’s sake._


	3. Call My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MeruKomu for our hearts and souls

 "Will you call my name...one last time?"

 

The voice broke Komugi's heart. It...it wasn't right. It isn't right. Gone were the confidence and replaced by a weak, _dying_ tone.

 

The King isn't supposed to sound like that.

 

During her stay in the mansion, playing gungi with the King, he was radiating confidence, righteousness, constancy. At times, she heard doubts, worry, _unease_ lacing his voice, but despite that, there was calmness and certainty remaining on it.

 

Oddly enough, it was the most comforting presence she's ever felt her whole life.

 

But the King isn't a king anymore, he's...Meruem. Meruem the human. Weak, kind and lonely.

 

Komugi knows that the King- no, that Meruem did horrible things. Though, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what those are. Despite this, Meruem is the best thing that happened to her life.

 

She had lived the past weeks, with him, more than she had ever did her whole life. And now, craddling his dying body on her arms like this, knowing she would follow soon, the blind girl can say that she doesn't have regrets. She's ready to die alongside the man who made her feel alive.

 

Komugi carefully picked her words. Her final words, for herself and for Meruem.

 

"Good night, Meruem. I'll join you soon."

 

And she smiled, but he didn''t see it. Silent tears fell from her closed eyes down to his face, but he didn't feel them.

 

The gentle smile remained on the woman's face. _Someday, when we're less complicated, I wish to meet you, again. And maybe then, fate would be kinder to us._

 

There are loves that were fated to happen ,but was never meant to bloom.

Theirs is an example of this tragedy.

 

"Cu-cut," a voice, neither from the two, said.

 

At that, Komugi opened her eyes the same time Meruem rose on his feet. A staff turned on the lights and the director made their way towards them.

_Are those tears?_

 

"That...that is the most beautiful thing I've ever witness. You two deserve Oscar's for that scene alone," they said, wiping their tear-stained cheeks.

 

Realizing that she's still sitting, she moved to rise on her feet. A hand offered support. It's Meruem's.

 

Smiling, she took it and stood up. Their hands linger a bit more before they withdrew from each other's touch.

 

"Thank you. It is a pleasure working with a talented, welcoming staff," Komugi said.

 

"Yeah," is Meruem's short affirmation.

 

"I can't believe this is the last day of your filming. I would miss working with the two of you. Let's do this again in the future."

 

"We would love that!"

 

"Meruem! Komugi! That was some great acting!" a cheery voice called out. The three looked at the direction of it and saw Gon from the other side of the room, standing next to Killua who has an amuse expression on his face.

 

"Not bad," he said.

 

"Which reminds me," the director said, voice rising, "that we took that scene in one take! Wow! Maybe you could teach our main characters a thing or two!"

 

"There is no need for that! Our acting is superb!" came Killua's reply.

 

"Yes! But we would spend less time if only you two would stop flirting every ten minutes!"

 

"F-flirting?! Excuse me! That's just Gon being stupid!"

 

"Why me? You hurt my feelings! I thought we have an understanding! A connection!"

 

"The only connection that will happen here is my fist colliding to your face!"

 

Komugi laughed at their antics. She would miss this. The two always made the set lighter and more entertaining.

 

"We should release your bloopers, honestly. They would attract more viewers," Meruem suddenly said.

 

"You know what? Good idea! Everyone loves KilluGon!" Gon said as he throw an arm over Killua's shoulder.

 

"KilluGon?!"

 

"That's what shippers call us!"

 

"Hmm, KilluGon is indeed the most popular ship of Hunter X Hunter," the director said.

 

"Yeah!" Gon's reply.

 

"You should enjoy that title while it lasts. Because once the Chimera Ant Arc airs, MeruKomu here will be a serious competition."

 

_MeruKomu?...Oh._ Komugi felt heat creeping her neck.

 

"Agree."

Komugi looked at Meruem with wide eyes. _I can't believe he's playing along._

 

"Eh. Why can't we just you know, take full force? KilluGon and MeruKomu! Yeah!" Gon excitedly announced.

 

"No."

 

It was Killua and Meruem who said the word at the same time.

 

"Move over, kid. Viewers will prefer an actual romance with older people than what you kids have," Meruem said.

 

"Kids? Hah! Ironic hearing that from you. Your character is like...what? A month old infant?" Killua said.

 

Komugi shared a look with Gon as if saying, " _What is this pettiness?"_. The latter answered with an awkward smile.

 

"Our bond is better than yours! No offense, Komugi. You're precious."

 

"None taken!"

 

"No one can resists an angsty, tragic love affair," defended Meruem.

 

"Stop!" The director cut them off. "Anyway, you should change clothes. We'll throw a party for you two and the rest of the Chimera Ant arc casts." With that, the director made his way out of the room.

 

"We'll be going, too. See you tonight!" Gon said as he dragged Killua who simply stucked his tongue out to mock Meruem.

 

"Come on, Gon, we have to practice our next scenes."

 

"I'd be in bed for like 90% of the next arc."

 

"Then practice that!"

 

"Killuaaaa." That was the last thing Komugi heard as the two disappeared from the room.

 

Komugi stared at the man beside him.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"Nothing!"

 

She'd miss working with the King, too.

  
**Bonus #1:**

"What are you staring at, idiot?"

 

"Hmm, nothing!"

 

"Don't say nothing when something's obviously up!"

 

"Just that...Killua, you defended our ship there. I'm so proud! You accepted us already!"

 

"W-what?! Of course not! Meruem was being annoying, that's all."

 

"Whatever you say, Killua. Whatever you say."

 

"Gon!"

  
**Bonus #2:**

"Komugi?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You are aware that we spent almost all our scenes together playing gungi, aren't you?"

 

"I am. Why?"

 

"But we never actually played it. Do you want to?"

 

"...Are you asking me out on a date?"

 

"If that's how you want to phrase it, then yes."

 

"I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love MeruKomu so much AAAAHHHHHH
> 
> (I typed this on my tab. Will edit later :D)


	4. Bestfriend? Boyfriend.

“Well, what will you do once you find Ging?”

 

Bisky’s question made Killua look at Gon. _What, indeed._ Gon had only said that he wants to find and meet his father, however, he did not say any plans that he’ll do once he did see him.

 

Oh well, knowing him, he probably doesn’t have plans anyway.

 

Or so Killua thought, until Gon opened his loud mouth.

 

“Naturally, I’ll introduce him to Killua!”

 

_Huh?_

 

Killua wasn’t expecting that of all things. As if it’s an instantaneous reaction, his face began to heat up, his breath hitched, and a weird feeling settled in his chest. That was, until Gon continued.

 

“My boyfriend!”

 

_Wh-what?_

“The hell, Gon!” Killua shouted the same time the director yelled cut. He thinks he heard a squeal. From Bisky, most probably. Definitely. Obviously.

 

“What is this act again, Gon?” the director asked

 

“What did I do?” Gon asked. Anyone would be fooled by his innocent tone but not Killua, he knows Gon is doing this on purpose. _This idiot._

“That’s not your line!” Killua answered.

 

“It isn’t?”

 

“Duh It should be ‘my best friend in the world!’”

 

“Wow, can’t believe I’m putting you in the ‘best friend-zone’,” Gon said, humor lacing his voice.

 

“Are you stupid? This is just for the series!”

 

“Eh,” Gon said teasingly. He leaned in to Killua, “are you saying I couldn’t in real life? How bold of you to imply that, Killua.”

 

“Wh-what- “

 

“Why are you two doing this again,” the director cut him off, clearly tired from their banter. “we’ll do this again. And Gon? You can fluster Killua later.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Roger!”

 

-

“Well, what will you do once you find Ging?”

 

“Naturally, I’ll introduce him to Killua! My best friend in the world!”

 

After their first take, Killua wasn’t sure if Gon would pull it off. He isn’t judging Gon’s acting skills, of course. But Gon tends to be quite…distracted. Sometimes he plays too much, which is both endearing and annoying.

 

This time though, Gon did his act. Quite well. It was only two sentence, yes, but Killua doubt anyone can pull off that genuine innocence in that statement.

 

Gon looks so…proud. As if he’s bragging Killua. As if introducing him to his father is real and not just an act.

 

“Stupid! Cut that out! It’s embarrassing!” he managed to recite his line.

 

For a moment, he wondered if the warm feeling in his chest is part of his acting.

 

Then, Bisky started crying and saying her lines.

 

 _Okay, pretty sure that isn’t acting anymore,_ Killua thought in disdain, remembering Bisky’s fixation on their ‘ship’.

 

**Bonus #1:**

 

“Killua?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t feel bad, okay? That’s just part of the script. You’re not friendzoned!”

 

“Shut- “

 

“Actually! I should have added on the last part ‘Best friend for now! But I’m sure we’ll get married in the future!’ but I don’t want the director to kill me.”

 

“I will kill you myself if you don’t shut up now!”

 

“You wouldn’t! We’re friends!”

 

“…shut up.”

 

“…for now!”

 

“I hate everything about you.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

**Bonus #2**

“Hi!”

 

“Hello, what is it Bisky?”

 

“I don’t want to sound desperate but…can I get a copy of today’s shoot?”

 

“…you mean the part where Gon called Killua his boyfriend.”

 

“Uh…yeah. Please!”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“You’ll release it in the internet. I know you, so no.”

 

“Please! Pretty please with cherry on top!”

 

“No.”

 

“But…but…”

 

“Maybe someday I’ll give you one.”

 

“…Honestly?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank you oh my god. You’re the best director in the world.”

 

“You bet your ass I am. Otherwise you people would be replaced already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Main blog](http://bloggingstranger.tumblr.com)  
> [HxH sideblog](http://blogginghxh.tumblr.com)


End file.
